Talk:Victors/@comment-4603998-20141118011558/@comment-4344174-20151122183744
SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS COMMENT BEFORE READING THE REST, AFTER FINISHING THE TOP PARAGRAPH. NO, NOT #1, BUT THIS TOP ONE. THANKS! Let's list them out of my overall favourites. One is my favourite, 15 is my least. Also, I'm hella late. Please, scroll to the bottom before reading. You should read it from bottom to top. 1. By process of elimination, you know this is JOHN CENA! Nah, no. It's Acheron Bane. I liked his aura of mysteriousness, and the fact that he disappeared quietly. I also liked that he was so quiet, and it really gave a good vibe to him. Give it up for John Cena, everybody! I know you're proud, Zephyr. 2. Anais Morissa. It was really freakin' hard to pick between her and #1, but in the end, there was more going for #1 taking that spot. You'd think I hate her for killing Luxio, like Buck for Shuppet, but no. Luxio played a large role in her victory, as his instant relief saved her from death. Therefore, I'd say Luxio kinda won too. Luxio and Anais could've also been a ship. Also, the way she got so close to President Stryker (and his pussywillow of a brother) made me think that President Leo may have a bit of a crush ;) 3. Cassandra Oracion. I felt so bad for her! Going through seeing her allies' and district partner's/partners' deaths made me feel horrible for her. I hope that wherever she ended up, she lived out her days peacefully. 4. Watt Chargy. She was led on a leash to her death at the hands of the savage af Capitol. Damn. That hit home. 5. Soot Dustcloud. Now, we have arrived to the victors I truly enjoyed. Soot was a good friend. He avenged Blade (at least in part), and also won for him. Thank you, Soot. 6. Topaz Grace. Maybe the good personality has him so high up. What else could it be? 7. Marcio Redge. I don't know what I dislike about him to be honest. Maybe it's the fact that after his win, he was mentioned...what, twice? Thrice? Another factor is that I wasn't around to read his, Edmund's, and Topaz's games as they happened. I had to re-read. Yes, I stalked silently the 325th and 326th. 8. Austin Aitken. The true neutral. I enjoyed his character, although, the fact that he tried to kill Vla- wait, no, he had Ryan. Makes sense now. I overall felt neutral about him. However, the fact that he avenged Blade definitely helps his placing. 9. Charce Firre. He was a good man. A real good man. However, I had to choose a victor, and between him, Austin and Cassandra, I disliked him the most, though Austin was real close. 10. Mist Scorchil. Refer to Edmund (#11). 11. Edmund Everton. He was kinda all up there in the games. I think he had the most mentions overall. I'm not a big fan of tributes who are constantly mentioned. However, that makes me a hypocrite, as I enjoyed Mist Scorchil. 12. Caspian Mahoney. Him torturing Rosalina... e.e 13. Buck Rockwell. You should all know why. Shuppet was my bae <3 ;-; 14. Missy Randos. She was kinda cool, but not memorable at all. I had to scroll up to check her last name. 15. Hazel Dyer. Although I enjoyed Hazel as a character outside of the games, the fact that she cursed 9 and thus made it so that I couldn't enter a favourite of mine kinda bogged it down for me.